


after halloween fun (pls check notes)

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: *contains weight gain, don't read if not your thing* Craig noticed a change in Tweeks physic while trick or treating, what will happen when they get home with tons of candy?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	after halloween fun (pls check notes)

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic's main theme is weight gain, I hc chubby Tweek very hard and a few people convinced me to write this, so if you read, just please know what you are getting into, thank you.

The boys walked up to the last house and Craig had been eyeing his boyfriend closely. Tweek had always been on the softer side, but Craig bet that even Butters could tell the Tweek’s little green costume had been getting tighter all night.   
“This is the last house” Craig said flatly while Tweek, Butters, Kenny and Clyde all nodded in response. “Tweek you go up and knock”   
Tweek let out a squeak and a little twitch as a response.   
“Gah why me?” Tweek whined. Craig grabbed the tubby blonde's hand and pulled him into a kiss.  
“Because you are the cutest one here” Craig smirked. “AND you got the most candy out of all of us”   
Tweek blushed and put on a huge smile and made his way up to the door and the rest of the boys followed suit. Little Tweek waltzed right up to the door and gave it a few swift knocks.   
“T-trick or treat!!” Tweek squeaked as loud as he could. A sweet old woman poked out her head and gave the boys a nice smile.   
“Why hello kiddies” she smiled and held out her bowl of candy. Tweek let the other boys go ahead of him, but when it was Craig’s turn he just shook his head and gestured to Tweek.  
“I’m good with the candy Tweek. You go ahead and take mine ok?”   
Tweek was a bit surprised by this, but happily took the offer. However, both boys were shocked when the lady dumped the rest of the candy she had into Tweek’s pillow case.   
“W-wow nrgh!” Tweek gasped. “A-are you sure?”   
“Of course! Figured you boys would probably trade your candy and such anyway” she beamed. “And you are a growing boy after al”   
That last part in particular made Craig heat up a little. He brushed it off the best he could as he felt Tweek grab his hand and drag him away from the house.  
“Ready to head back?” Clyde asked? All the boys agreed and the boys said their goodbyes.   
“Seeya Tweek!” Butters smiled. “Don’t have too much candy tonight! Your suit looks a little tight”   
Before Tweek had a chance to respond the car sped off and Craig pulled the blonde into his dad's car so they could head home.  
“So” Craig’s dad started. “How did you boys do?”   
Craig motioned for Tweek to open his pillow case and he did the same. While Craig’s dad was reminiscing about the past, Tweek had decided to break into his candy early. Craig had noticed this from the corner of his eyes and watched while giving vague responses to his father. How come I've never noticed his eating habits before? Craig thought to himself. It was as if Tweek was in a trance and Craig’s eyes slowly moved down his boyfriend's body. Craig’s face heated up when he got to Tweeks torso. The green top was even more tight on him now than it was before, heck, you could even see some skin showing as the shirt slowly became too short.   
“So good” Tweek sighed. The blonde lightly rubbed his belly as the ride got a little bit bumpy.   
“Urp!” Tweek burped and blushed brightly. “E-excuse nrgh me”   
Craig tugged his hat over his eyes and this made Tweek face flush red even brighter. 

The car slowly pulled into the driveway and both boys bounced their way to Craigs room. They piled all of their candy on the middle of Craig’s floor and just stared at it.  
“T-thats a lot of candy” Tweek sputtered. Craig just nodded in response and his eyes went straight back to his boyfriend's waist. “Craig nrgh y-you’ve been staring at my stomach all night? W-whats going.....”  
Tweek couldn’t even finish his sentence as three pieces of candy were thrusted into his mouth. Tweek jolted in surprise as his boyfriend started forcing candy into his mouth.   
“Must make you chubbier” Craig muttered while keeping the candy train going until he heard what sounded like seams starting to rip.   
“C-craig...URP” Tweek burped while gently rubbing his belly. “W-why?”   
Craig gently placed his hand on the bloated belly of Tweek. His face heated up as he slowly lifted Tweek’s shirt up revealing more of Tweek’s bloated belly.  
“I-I don’t know,” Craig muttered. “Y-you’ve always been chubby and tonight you had been snacking the whole time and seeing your costume get tighter and tighter just made me feel.....”  
Craig trailed off and Tweek slowly sat up letting out a tiny belch and placed his hands on Craigs and slowly moved them to his belly. Craig jolted up as his hand hit the soft flesh. He lightly pressed his fingers into it .  
“Y-You really like this?” Tweek asked quietly. “There is nothing wrong with that Craig”   
“Just sorry I acted that way” Craig whimpered. “B-but are you ok with, um you know”   
Craig made a gesture towards the belly and Tweek’s face heated up a bit.   
“I-it makes you happy,” Tweek smiled. “S-so sure dude”  
Before Tweek could say another word Craig had already moved in and held a hand full of candy up to Tweeks mouth.   
“Eat up fatty” Craig said with a sly smile and started shoving candy into his boyfriend’s mouth.   
Tweek blushed as he wasn’t exactly ready for the onslaught of candy from his boyfriend. Craig began rubbing around Tweek’s belly button and slowly and slyly slid his finger into it all while stuffing Tweek’s face.   
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Craig slyly smiled. Tweek just let out a massive burp in response.   
“What are you boys doing up there?” Craig dad yelled from the stairs. This caused Craig to snap out of it and blush.   
“Shit” Craig muttered. “My dad is coming!”   
Craig looked around wildly, he had to cover up the now decently bloated belly of his boyfriend and out of a panic started covering his boyfriend with the candy.   
“Y-you sure this will work?” Tweek asked while Craig quickly wiped the chocolate off his face. Craig ignored the question and pulled out his phone and started taking pictures as the bedroom door slowly creaked open.   
“You boys ok? Craig’s dad asked. He fully opened the door and was kinda shocked. “Craig, why is Tweek covered in candy and WHY are you taking pictures?”   
“U-um, to flex on Clyde that we got more candy?” Craig answered nervously. Thomas had to process what his son had said to him and finally let out a little chuckle.   
“I remember doing the same at your age haha” Thomas laughed and quietly shut the door. Craig wiped the sweat off his brow and scooted over to Tweek who also was very relieved.   
“T-thank christ nrgh” Tweek sighed.   
“Let’s get back to work” Craig smirked. Working his fingers like magic, quickly unwrapping so much candy and eyed Tweek. Tweek’s face flushed a deep red and protectively wrapped his hands around his belly. Craig was swift and quickly placed and the candy onslaught of candy began once more.   
“Damn Tweek, I didn't think you were gonna finish it all!” Craig exclaimed. He slowly stood up and looked down at Tweek. The seems of Tweeks costume were ripped up his sides and the star of the show was Tweeks heavily stuffed stomach. The blonde lightly rubs his belly all while stifling a few moans and so pretty monstrous belches. Craig made a quick glance at the clock. 12:45am. He knew Tweek typically stayed up this late, but it was a LONG night for both of them.   
“Lets go to bed honey” Craig smiled. He held out a hand for his stuffed boyfriend to grab, but Tweek wasn’t budging. “Do I have to pick you up?”  
Tweek slightly nodded and whimpered a bit. Craig sighed and knelt down and struggled to lift Tweek bridal style.   
“G-god you’re so heavy now” Craig muttered as he struggled to make it to the bed. Doing his absolute best, he managed to safely rest his overstuffed boyfriend under the covers and carefully slid his own frame underneath the soft sheets. It didn’t take long for Tweek to pull Craig into his grasp and wrap himself around Craig’s arm.  
“Y-you made me this heavy, you g-gotta deal with it” Tweek said sleepily. Craig couldn’t help but chuckle and play with Tweeks hair. Craig kissed Tweeks button nose while Tweek slowly fell asleep all wrapped around Craig.  
“Sleep tight marshmallow” Craig smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
